Creature in My Kitchen
by Will-Cipher1227
Summary: One day I was in my bed then a mysterious creature appears out of nowhere. I decide to go with him to his world and you wouldn't believe how hard it is to keep a secret from everyone...
1. Prologue

Chapter 1 - Prologue

One day, I was watching some YouTube, you know any 11-12 year old would do that, before bed. *Clink* *crash* 'What was THAT?!' I think to myself. I get off of my bed and start to head out to the kitchen. I swear I heard something... if not then I would go say goodnight to my dad because usually that is who's out there.

"Hello?" I whisper-yell, "Who's there? You are costing me valuable YouTube time!" I then use my tablet as a light to shine it on who it is. Usually my dad would say, 'Hi Maddie.' but this obviously could not be my dad. That was when I figured out who it was.

"Who-who wha? I-I must be dreaming..." I asked it. I don't know if it is who I think it is so just to be safe I ask a simple question... "Who are you?"

"Why, me? I'm Discord. I was trying to teleport to Fluttershy's house but, you know magic can be tough." Then he realized where he was and who I was. "Waiiiitttt you're not a pony..." He gasps, "I AM NOT IN EQUESTRIA..."

"Oookkaaayyy... so why are you here? Also, who is Fluttershy? Is it the Fluttershy from My Little Pony? Are you Discord from that show, too? Awe, yeah! Best. Dream. EVER!" I accidentally say too loud.

"No, no. I assure you, this is no dream. I am real." Discord shows me how he's not kidding by pinching me. He seems to have calmed down now.

"I'm sorry but there HAS to be another explanation... I'm not stupid you know?" I tell this... uh... creature. My mind was going crazy, I didn't know what to think. One of my favorite characters from My Little Pony was standing in front of me. I felt overwhelmed not knowing what to do. It seemed like he didn't know what to do either.

We just stood there awkwardly. He was the first one to break the ice.

"You never told me your name. I would like to know." Discord looked at me. I didn't know if I should answer or walk away. I decided to answer.

"I-I am Maddie." I answer, shaking. I don't know what to do so I just ask some questions. "Would you like to come and sit in my room so we don't wake anybody else up?"

"Sure"

I lead him into my room. My messy room.

"So, you do live in Equestria right?" I ask

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Just a hunch..." I said shrugging my shoulders. I probably shouldn't have said that.

"Umm... okay. That's a pretty specific hunch."

"So, how'd your magic teleport you here?! This isn't exactly a normal place for your... uh... kind." I am so nervous if you can't already tell.

"Well I don't exactly know. I was just thinking about surprising her with flowers I found in the everfree forest. But you know." He looked sad. Something I didn't expect on the first day of meeting Discord.

"Hey, you could always try again. There is no stopping you." I looked at him with hope. I was hoping he would take my advice and try again.

"Uh, well maybe later. But for now I have some questions, young lady. Like earlier when you said 'My Little Pony' or something like that and I was wondering what that was." Oh, crap. I KNEW he would bring that up. I am so stupid.

"Oh, uh sorry it's... well like... some... thing from a... uh dream? yeah that was it dream." My face when saying this was giving away that this was indeed a lie.

"Alright. Anyways what is it like in this world of no magic?" He asked with curiosity.

"Pretty boring actually..." I say with a frown, "but I would love to come into your world... to see how things are there." Well now it sounds like I'm flirting... *facepalm* that was NOT what I was going for...

"Well okay as long as you stay by me you should be fine..." Discord told me.

"Sorry, what I said just earlier was not what I was going for... to me it sounded like I was flirting... I just wanted to let you know tha-" I was cutoff by Discord. He put his claw finger to my lips and shushed me.

"It's okay Maddie. At least your words didn't come off as flirting to me. I needed you to know that. Also yes, I can bring you to Equestria with me as long as you don't try and freak anypony out okay?" He ruffled my hair. Why do they always do that? Older people I mean.

"When can we go? Today is Friday so I don't have school tomorrow..." I started to think.

"Right now if you'd like! Equestria can be pretty boring as well... but with a friend like you it should be super fun!" He told me. I-I am his friend?! YES! Best. Day. EVER!

"I-I am y-your friend?!" I yelled excitedly.

"Y-yes is there a problem with that?" He asked question-ly.

"N-no!" I said a little too loud.

"Aright, if you want to go to Equestria and bring anything else, then hold on to something and your things, okay?" I quickly grabbed my tablet, book, and drawing book. Also his paw. Then he snapped his fingers and we were off...

 **a/n hey guys lapiz here i just wanna say this is pretty short because i want to get something posted soon so i hope you like it and i should be updating soon. Also Cmcs is on hiatus i dont have inspiration right now. bye!**


	2. A New World

I start to feel weird. Like something is pulling at me...

I wake up, knowing that I am somewhere else... Not America... Not North America... A strange place indeed. Not a normal place.

"Hello???" I ask.

"Hi Hi Hi!!! I'm Pinkie Pie! I would love to be your new friend! What's your name?" She asks.

"I.. umm.. I am Maddie...? I guess. I don't know. " I say. I honestly don't know what I was saying just words were coming outta my mouth. I cringed realizing what I just said... "Oh crap... jeez I'm sorry. Yes my name is Maddie and I came here with Discord." I looked at Discord to see his reaction.

"Yes, indeed Maddie did come with me to Equestria. I accidentally teleported myself to her house somehow." He wasn't sorry obviously.. He just wanted some excitement in his life as it is pretty boring. He brought me here to just bring some chaos into his now boring life.

"Hey, Discord...? What is that creature? No offense. Sorry..." Fluttershy asked politely. She wasn't being offensive. But... *sigh* I guess I'll answer.

"I am a human. And you weren't being offensive Fluttershy. You are quite adorable" I say as I start standing up for the first time in a while. I tower over the ponies as I am pretty tall for a girl. 5'5 and I'm only 12! They are pretty short but adorable!

"What's a human? And why are you standing like that?" Rarity asks. She can be so... stuck up? I don't know how to say it but she just has that tone in her voice.

"A human is a creature of not this world but another... We stand in two legs and can be as tall as 7'! We eat meat and dairy products plus we love our electronics!" I say in a creepy-sarcasric tone. I didn't wanna scare them but all of that stuff is true!

"What are electronics?" Fluttershy asksnin her quiet cute voice.

"They are like... here let me show you." I pull out my phone and turn it on. "This I can talk to my friend's with, play games on, and watch videos or TV!"

"Okay..." Discord was just sitting there the whole time just listening to Rarity, Fluttershy, and I have a conversation.

"But just one question... who am I gonna stay with? I'm sure I'm not going home right away..." I say. I'm worried Discord will want to bring me home right when the sun sets! I don't wanna go home. This place is better than any other in my world.

"Why don't you stay with me? I live in a nice Castle in the Everfree forest. I'm sure I can fix up a room for you." Discord says excitedly. I'm sure he hasn't had company for a while. But from what I heard when he teleported himself to my world, he was going to Fluttershy! I don't know but I think I saw roses in his claw...

"Okay that's good. I don't wanna live on the streets like I'm afraid of d-" I gasp covering my mouth. I wasn't supposed to say that. Oh well.. It was already said.

"Awe sweetie... why are you afraid of being homeless?" Rarity asked. I'm not sure if she was being nice or not. But I treat everyone how I would like to get treated.

"I uhh..." I start to sweat. I don't know what to say... "Well it's a long story.. I can tell you another time." Honestly I just don't feel like talking about my issues right now. When can I get settled at your place, Discord?"

"Oh.. sometime soon. Maybe later. I'm not sure." He says.

I just wanted to see what my new house is gonna be like but... nah I can wait. Especially since I'm talking to these adorable ponies! I hope they have good food too because food is my life.

"Hey Fluttershy, what's it like here?" I ask genuinely interested. I'm curious to know if it's like the TV show.

"Nice. I have a bunch of furry animals and a nice little cottage!" She says.

"It was nice talking to you Maddie! I gotta go bye!!" Then Pinkie zooms off in a streak of pink.

"Okay... So... yeah..." I don't know what to do. I'm tired and confused. Hoping for a nice comfortable bed to sleep in.

Maddie, how about you come to my shop for a bit so I can get you a new wardrobe! The Gala is in a few weeks and I'm sure Princess Celestia will let you come. You are such a lovely person and I'm sure she will love to have you as a guest." Rarity says. "Though I might need more measurements... you are a different kind than us."

"Alright. I guess..."

We head off towards Rarity's Boutique and I see a lot of ponies staring at me. Some saying things like 'Ugh! What is that thing?!' or 'What type of freak would let a monster in to Equestria?!?' Honestly it hurt to hear those things. I knew they were talking about me.

"Don't listen to them, Maddie. They only want a reaction out of you. Just look at me. I-" Discord cut himself off. He just was talking about himself. Why did he cut himself off?

"Why did you-"

"Shh" I was shushed by Discord. He probably doesn't want to talk about his past to a 12 year old.

I roll my eyes knowing if I say anything more I will most likely be shushed again. As Rarity was opening the door to her Boutique, my eyes fell on to the most beautiful dress anyone (or anypony for that matter) could make.

Rarity caught me off guard as she pulled me into the middle of her Boutique. She started making measurements of me.

"Now dear, the dress won't be don't until maybe next week but I'm sure it will be fabulous!"

"Okay"

I start to get bored of standing after ten minutes. Then I see the sun starting to set.

"Okay dear, I got your measurements now I just gotta make your dress. What were you thinking?"

"Oh, I don't know just do what you think will look best on me." I say shrugging my shoulders.

"I think it's time now to go to our new home!" Discord says as he snaps Fluttershy, Himself and I to his Castle of chaos...


	3. Castle of Chaos

The suddenness of being teleported here shocked me. I shouldn't have been shocked as I knew this was coming. I was super excited when I got there. I didn't know what to expect.

"Fluttershy, why don't you show her around while I go and get her room all set up, okay?"

"Okay see you soon!" She said flittering off next to me. She guided me west. "Here is the kitchen and here is the bathroom if you need it." She then guided me towards some stairs. Spiral stairs.

"Wow this place is more awesome than I expected!" I say ecstatically. I was so excited to see what was behind all of these doors. It was like figuring out a mystery!

"Did you expect it to be boring? He is the Lord of Chaos he doesn't make things un-chaotic." She giggled. We were walking down hallways looking for a fun place to hang and talk. We eventually found a pillow room.

"So.. First things first... Are you And Discord dating?" I ask with enthusiasm. I have wanted them to date in the show but kids apparently can't watch two different creatures date? I don't know... They attempted that with Chrysalis and Shining Armor.

Fluttershy blushed. She probably wasn't expecting this conversation."Well we... I uhh...-"

"Yes we are. And I am proud if that aren't you, Fluttershy?" Discord said, walking into the room.

"Oh of course! I just didn't want to startle our guest."

"You can't really startle me anymore than I already am so... yeah" I say. I'm just being honest. This being here is so... unusual, but I love it. I hope I stay here forever.

"Hey, wanna see your new room Maddie?" Discord guided me around the castle to my room.

I stare wide eyed. Holy crap. It. Was. Amazing!

I sit down on my bed with purple comforters and lavender pillow cases. It was gorgeous! I had a desk for sitting and doing work.

I open my elegant bureau and inside were new clothes fully stocked. I had new socks, shirts, pants you name it and I have it! Clothing wise...

"Do you like it?" Fluttershy asked. I'm sure she loved it even more than I did.

Im frozen with shock. I don't know if I should say I love it or it's amazing but it's both... I-

"You don't like it, do you..?" Discord says hurtfully.

"No! I love it! It's so amazing and elegant! I wish I had this at my house back in the other world!" I say. I didn't want to hurt his feelings. I'm a better person than that.

"Aww I'm glad to hear that, Maddie. Now I want to know a bit about you. Like, when were you born? Something like that... Well I just wanna know you if you know what I mean..." Discord asks me.

"Yeah I know what you mean. So, I'm a 12 year old girl who goes to Middle School. I don't like going to school but I have to. I have two bffs Bella and Alyssa. I go on my phone often and I have a social life. I don't know if you guys know what I'm talking about with social...? No?"

Discord and Fluttershy shake their heads no. Obviously they don't know! It's Equestria!

"Oh, well that I can show you later, but I want to be a singer when I'm older but I know it won't happen." I sigh. I'm not used to giving parts of my story like that. "My parents are divorced, three siblings, drama. Classic middle School drama. I also want to be in theatre." I don't know what else to say about myself.

They just sat there listening to my story. I don't know why they want to hear my terrible story. My life is boring.

"Wow. Just... I don't know what to say. Very different than what I expected. That's for sure." Discord says.

"Well what did you expect?"

"I don't know something adventurous not boring like I go to school and I have friends." Discord tells me.

"I'm sorry that my life is boring." I say sarcastically.

Fluttershy has been sitting silently the whole time. "Um... I have a question... How did your parents meet? Why did they get divorced?"

I sigh I knew I would have to answer this. "Well my parents met online so, in other words not in person. Not face to face if you know what I mean. It got serious had two children before marriage and they got married. Ten years later they hate each other. They rarely see each other and they live in separate towns but I go to the same school as I did if they weren't divorced."

"You said there wasn't anything adventurous about your life." Discord says.

"There's not. Divorces are normal. Fights are normal. I just have to deal with it. Wait, dealing with it is difficult but I have to keep on moving forward... so I'm living everyday not knowing what's going on and my life is like an adventure... jeez you guys make me think deeply..." I am so lost in thought. I never realized how much I am fighting to not be hurt and cry everyday. Wow.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts Maddie. I'll come and get you when dinners done, okay...?" Fluttershy is so sweet making me dinner...

"Okay thanks."

"No problem!" She walks out and starts to make dinner.

After a few minutes it smells like cookies and apple pie. It's smelled wonderful! It wasn't done yet as she hasn't called me out but I wanted to see what she was making, so I climbed out of bed and guided my way to the kitchen.

"Hey Maddie. The dinner isn't ready yet but you wanna try it? My first time baking in a while because Discord always makes us something."

"Oh of course!" I try a bit of apple pie. It was so good that I couldn't describe it. It was sweet and crunchy. All it needed was some whipped cream. "You should buy whipped cream to go on top of it."

"That's a great idea! Thanks!" She goes back to the refrigerator and grabs the tub of whipped cream. She sets it on the table along with the pie.

I go back to my room and text my friend Bella. I bet she is wondering where I am as I am supposed to go to her house today...

"Hey Bella" I text.

"Hey Maddie. Why weren't you at my house? I texted your mom but she didn't answer..." She replies. Uh oh I forgot time doesn't stop when I leave...

"Maddie!!! Dinner!" I hear Fluttershy yell. Crap. Two issues. Trying to tell Bella where I am and telling my mom as well... this was gonna be tricky...

"Can I call?" I see Bella text me. I don't know weather to respond or pretend like in busy.

"One moment Fluttershy!" I start to panic... I can't tell her I'm in an alternate reality! She'll think I've gone insane! More insane than I already have...

"Sometime later okay?" I say to Bella... I don't know what to tell her. Maybe I'll ask Discord. He seems to have all of the answers.


	4. PSA PLEASE READ

PSA* PLEASE READ*

okay. i need to let you guys know... i will never. ever. be updating this story. im sorry to all of the people who loved it. believe me. i did too. i just lost interest i guess. if anyone wants to continue writing them I'll gladly send you the rough drafts of anything. i don't mind. just pm me. anyways. thanks. i will be updating my Gravity Falls stories though. i have more stuff on my Wattpad acc so please check that out. i would gladly enjoy that. thanks!️️


End file.
